Chad and Me
by SonnySmiles
Summary: A look into Chad's life with his Grandma, Molly Cooper. Spin-off of my story 'Second Chances'. Must read that one, to get this one. Mentions of Channy. TwoShot.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Cooper looked at the blonde hair toddler that was just dropped off at her house. She had no idea why he was even there, or where he came from. The only thing she knew was that his name was Chad and he had her eyes.

Stepping down to his level she got a good look at him. "Hey there little guy, where did you come from?"

"Daddy." was all he said, pulling out of Molly's grasp.

"Well, can you tell me what your daddy's name is?" Molly asked him. Molly knew the moment that she saw the little one that Chad was her grandson. After not talking to her son for the last 3 years, she didn't even know that she even had a grandson.

"Daddy." The young boy said again, she should have seen that on coming.

"No, Chad tell me what everyone else calls your father." Molly said, a little firmer and gripping his shoulders. The boy didn't even say a word, but Molly could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. I'm sorry if I freaked you out." She said, pulling him into her arms.

She knew now that she was going to personally kill her son.

* * *

"Granny! Granny, I'm home." six-year old Chad bellowed as entered the house. She could hear him running into the living room and up the stairs looking for her. She laughed at herself from the kitchen as he came running back down the stairs. Everyday when he got there after work he would all ways look for her. And every day she was in the same place, he just didn't seem to remember.

Chad didn't live with her; he still called her house his home. He was there 90 percent of the time.

"There you are." Chad said, finally coming into the kitchen.

"Just where I am everyday you get here silly." Molly said, ruffling his hair only to tick him off.

"Don't touch." Chad said, pulling out his pocket mirror to check his hair.

"So, how was it today?"

"Good! I go myself a girlfriend." Chad said, causing Molly to choke on her tongue.

"You got a what?"

"A girlfriend. Tawni."

"That little girl that is your co-star?"

"Yep, she even kissed me!" Chad said, beaming. Molly could feel herself age 20 more years.

* * *

"When will they call?" 12 year old Chad asked for the millionth time that day. He was waiting on his callback saying that he got the lead role in the new show 'Mackenzie Falls'.

"Chad, they said it could take up to a week. Just be patient." Molly said, placing lunch in front of him.

"Gran, do you really think I can eat right now." Chad said, pushing the plate away from him.

"Dylan, it's only be three days. So please try and eat." Molly said, placing it back in front of him. He started to pick at it, when the phone rang.

Chad bolted up throwing his food and plate to the floor. "Hello….Yeah….really…..Thank you thank you thank you….Bye." That was all he said, before slamming the phone down.

"Well?" Molly asked, know it was good news by the smile that was on Chad's face.

"I got the part!" Chad said, dancing around the kitchen.

"Great Job." Molly said, pulling Chad into a hug and started twirling him around the kitchen.

* * *

"Uggg….Stupid Randoms!" sixteen year old Chad groaned flopping down on the couch.

"Now what did they do?" Molly asked. For the past three years she was getting used about Chad coming in and complaining about the 'So Random' cast.

"Well, they had this new girl that just came onto the show. Sonny Munroe. She thinks that she could just come in and this whole feud that is between our shows would all go away. But, I showed her that she was wrong." Chad said, smirking.

"Chad what did you do to that poor girl."

"It's not really what I did to her. It's what she did to me. Somehow she talked me into playing musical chair between our casts. And in the end it ended up just us to. Well at the last minutes she faked a sprained ankle and ended up flooring me and winning it all. I have never met another girl like that before." Chad said, thinking about Sonny.

Molly watched him for a while, she had never seen him act like this about a girl. "You like her don't you?"

"What? Me like a Random that ridiculous." Chad said.

"Yes you do! It's written all over your face."

"Granny, I think you need to get your eyes checked." Chad said, leaving the room.

"Whatever you say Chad. And when you two end up getting married, don't yell at me when I say, I told you so." Molly said, hearing a groan from Chad in the other room.

* * *

_A/N: This is going to be a two-shot. The next Chapter will be about. Age 17 when Sonny was in the hospital during 2nd chances. Age 19 when he proposes, age 20 when they got married age 22 when Sonny got preggers and age 22 again when Molly dies._


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was thrown out of her bed around 2 in the morning when she swore that she heard her phone ringing. Stumbling out of her room and into the living room, she picked up.

"Hello?" Molly answered, the only thing on the other end was sobbing.

"Gr…Granny."

"Chad? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"She…She…They don't know what's wrong with her."

"Who? Chad what's going on?" Molly said, freaking.

"I got a call from Sonny's mom tonight saying that she was in the hospital, and I just got here and she has all the tubes down her throat and they told me they don't know what's wrong with her." Chad said, and Molly could hear him crying again.

"Chad. Do you want me to go down there with you? I can if you want me too." Molly said.

"No, I just don't know what to tell her mother. She is clear in Wisconsin and wants me to keep her up to date about her daughter. And it is starting to freak me out a bit." Chad said, Molly could tell that he was starting to calm down a bit.

"Chad, Calm down. Just tell her what the doctor's told you. But just don't get worked up about it or your going to freak her out. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah, Thanks gran." Chad said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Do you think that she is going to say yes?" 19 year old, Chad said for the third time that night.

"Chad, for the last time. I said, I think she would." Molly said, looking over at her grandson. It was hard to believe that he was grown and was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him tonight.

"But I don't even have a ring? And what if she thinks that we are too young to do this? What if she…" Molly cut him off.

"Chad, your grandfather and I got married at 17 years old and were married over fifty years. And if you don't want to ask her with out a ring then." Molly said, slipping off her own engagement ring and handed it to Chad.

"Gran, I can't take that from you." Chad said, looking at the ring. Molly placed it in his hands.

"Take it. I'm not getting any use out of it anyway. It was suppose to go to your father when he got married, but he didn't want it. So, at least you will get some use out of it." Molly said, closing Chad's hand over the ring.

"Gran. This has to be the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me." Chad said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Anything, for you Dylie." Molly said, hugging him back.

* * *

"Well, granny. How do I look?" Chad said, entering her bedroom in his tux. In a matter of just a few hours he would be married to the one and only Alison Munroe.

"Chad, you look dashing. Here. Consider this an early wedding present." Molly said, handing him a book.

"What is this?" Chad said, flipping it open seeing pictures of himself while he was growing up.

"It's a scrap book of all of our adventures together and a few that I wasn't in." Molly said, showing him some pics of him and Sonny together.

"I remember this." Chad said, showing a picture of Sonny, Molly and him all together right after Sonny hospital stay.

"That is around the time that I knew that Sonny was a lot different from all of those other girls that you had dated." "How could you tell?" "For one thing. You stayed with her all 13 days while she was sick and even stayed with her at her apartment for what was it 3 months after. I could see you doing that for any of the other girls. And look at you know. Getting married. So, I guess an I told you so is in order."

Chad looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I remember you telling me the day you and Sonny met that you didn't like her. So, I told you so." Molly said, smirking at him.

"Thanks Granny. You know me all to well. Now come on. I don't want to be late for my own wedding." Chad said, offering his arm to her.

* * *

Chad dialed his grandmother room phone as quickly as he could. "Hello?"

"Granny! She's pregnant!" Chad said, trying to keep his excitement under control.

"Chad, that's really great!" Molly said.

"I know. After a year of trying we are finally going have a baby of our own." Chad said, and Molly could hear shuffling around on his end.

"Chad, are you dancing?" Molly said, knowing what her grandson did when he was overly excited.

"No." Chad said, and the noise suddenly died out.

"Chad!"

Fine, I was. But I am just so happy." Chad said, letting out a squeal. Molly could tell that he was happy. She was happy for him.

"I wish that I could be there with you." Molly said. She had fallen three times in the last two months and decided to put herself in a nursing home.

"I know you do. But at least you will still be able to see he or she grows up." Chad said.

"That's true." Molly said, hearing what the doctors told her the day before in her head. That she only had months left.

* * *

Six months later Chad and Sonny both rushed down to the local hospital after getting a call from there.

"We're looking for Molly Cooper." Chad said, and the nurse at the desk pointed down the hall.

"How is she doctor?" Chad said when they got down to Molly's door.

"Not good. She's going quickly. I think she was waiting on you."

"I'll stay out here." seven month pregnant Sonny said.

Chad entered her room and it instantly reminded him of when he first saw Sonny.

"Dylie." A voice rasped for the room.

"Granny." Chad said, rushing to the side of her bed.

"Chad, I think that my time here is up."

"No, don't say that. You can fight. You can fight to live and to be with me. I can't do this all alone. I can't be a parent without you." Chad said, he could feel tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Chad, yes you can do this. You are different from your parents. You won't be alone, you will have Sonny. You guys can do this all on your on. You got to let me go."

"No, you can't leave me." Chad said, sobbing.

"You're going to be okay." Molly said, pulling Chad into her chest.

"I love you grandma." Chad said.

"I love you, too Chad Dylan Cooper." Molly said. Chad could feel her breathing getting slow and heart the heart monitor flat line.

Chad sobbed into his grandmother's chest until he heard a voice at the door. "Chad?"

"She's gone." Chad said, wiping the tears of his cheeks.

"I know." Sonny said, pulling Chad into a hug.

"Hey there Molly. Do you want to hear about the best grandmother in the world?" Chad asked his, 12 hour old baby girl.

* * *

_A/N: I hate the sad ending. It was so hard to write. But there you go. Hope you all loved these stories, this one and 'Second Chances'. Thanks for reading both. Danielle. _


End file.
